Without The Quell
by Hroganash
Summary: Tanpa harus berpartisipasi dalam Quell, Katniss dan Peeta terpaksa menikah. Bagaimana kisah mereka akan berlanjut?


**This is my first THG fic, so please be gentle. I aprreaciated reviews though. Even the constructive critisms.**

**Summary: Wihtout the quell tributes taken from the pool of living victors. Katniss is forced to marry Peeta. We will see what happen from there, won't we...**

**Suck, I know but give it a chance.**

**I don't know if it's going to be 2 shots or more than that. It depends or your review. I won't update unless I have at least 1 review. He...he... peace ;-)**

**Disclaimer: THG owned by Suzanne Collins...**

**Wihtout further ado... please enjoy**

* * *

Pesta pernikahanku dan Peeta diadakan sebulan sebelum pemungutan. Harus kuakui, tempat acara yang dipilih oleh Presiden Snow ini begitu indah, kalau saja aku tidak tahu ini semua palsu dan aku terpaksa menikah. Presiden Snow memilih sebuah tempat terbuka di pinggir Capitol, di sebuah padang rumput lebih tepatnya, membuatku teringat padang rumput di balik pagar di distrik 12, aku punya firasat bahwa ini adalah ancaman tersembunyi dari Presiden Snow. Bahwa ia masih bisa menyakitiku atau keluargaku atau orang-orang yang aku kenal jika aku banyak bertingkah. Untuk sekarang, mungkin apa yang aku lakukan cukup untuknya, tapi jika aku melakukan hal yang tidak membuatnya senang, ia bisa membuatku membayarnya kapan saja. Pikiran itu membuatku merinding, tanganku langsung meremas lengan Peeta.

Peeta memperhatikan dan menatapku dengan mata birunya," Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku baru saja akan menjawab, namun beberapa petinggi Capitol mendatangi kami untuk memberi selamat. Peeta yang melakukan semuanya, ia yang bicara dan berterima kasih pada para tamu yang datang, sementara aku hanya berdiri disampingnya, mengenggam tangannya dan tersenyum ketika dibutuhkan. Aku tak mau merusak semua ini dengan kata-kata yang mungkin keluar dari mulutku tanpa aku sadari.

Ketika Peeta tengah berbasa-basi dengan para petinggi Capitol tersebut, mataku menangkap Prim yang tengah berdansa dengan Rory. Aku tahu Prim menyukai anak lelaki itu, walau ia tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku bisa melihat mukanya memerah setiap Rory berbicara kepadanya. Prim tampak cantik, dengan gaun satin putih dan rambutnya yang dikepang, sebuah senyum yang akan kubayar dengan apa saja terpasang diwajahnya yang mungil. Dan Rory, well, disaat-saat seperti inilah bisa melihat kemiripannya dengan Gale. Kami, anak-anak Seam, biasanya memiliki warna kulit, rambut, dan mata yang sama, namun Rory dan Gale mempunyai lebih banyak kemiripan sehingga mudah sekali melihat bahwa mereka berhubungan darah. Rory mempunyai garis-garis wajah Gale, muka persegi, rahang kuat, mulut tipis, hidung yang pasti juga sama apabila hidung Gale tidak bengkok karena sempat patah. Tapi, sorot matanya yang membedakannya dengan Gale, setiap kali aku menatap Gale sekarang, yang bisa kulihat hanya api, api kemarahan, kepada Capitol... kepadaku. Api itu, jika disulut dengan hal yang tepat, akan membakar apapun didekatnya. Mata Rory berbeda, matanya bersinar ceria walau kehidupannya tidaklah terlalu beruntung, matanya menyiratkan kebaikan dan keramahan, dan ketika ia tersenyum, kulit disudut matanya akan tertarik, membuat kesan bahwa anak lelaki itu banyak tersenyum, dan memang itu benar. Jika Prim akan menikahi seseorang suatu hari nanti, Rory adalah pemuda yang tepat.

Lalu aku melihat Gale, ia tengah duduk disalah satu sofa dibawah sebuah pohon, menatapku. Aku bisa melihat api itu, yang belakangan selalu kulihat, namun ada sesuatu yang lain, rasa sakit. Aku tak pernah ingin menyakitinya, tapi melihat keadaan sekarang ini, apapun yang kulakukan pasti akan menyakiti seseorang, tapi aku benar-benar benci menyakiti Gale, terutama Gale. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, namun ia juga tahu, aku tak bisa mencintai siapapun seperti itu saat ini. Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana aku dan Gale bisa keluar ke hutan bersama-sama, tertawa, berburu, dan hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, tanpa pernah ada perasaan seperti ini diantara kami. Saat dimana kami hanya menganggap satu sama lain sahabat.

"Hei, kau sepertinya tengah berkelana ke suatu tempat ya?" suara Peeta menyadarkanku dimana aku tengah berada, dan cepat-cepat langsung berpaling menatapnya,"Ada apa, Katniss?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa para petinggi Capitol itu sudah pergi,"Tak ada apa-apa," aku menggeleng, tapi Peeta tahu itu tidak benar, ia sudah tahu sejak lama. Namun, ia tidak mendorong subjek itu lebih dalam lagi karena kami bisa melihat presiden Snow tengah berjalan ke arah kami.

"Selamat siang, Mr dan Mrs. Mellark," sapanya, mulutnya yang menjijikkan itu tertarik ke arah samping, tersenyum licik,"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian,"

"Terima kasih, Presiden Snow," balas Peeta, ia tersenyum, jika aku tidak mengenal Peeta seperti aku mengenalnya aku pasti sudah berpikir bahwa Peeta benar-benar menyukai presiden Snow, namun aku tahu Peeta dan ia pasti tengah berakting sekarang, ia menyukai Presiden Snow dalam kadar yang sama denganku, aku benar-benar harus memujinya, ia adalah aktor yang luar biasa.

"Kalian punya waktu sebulan sebelum kalian menjadi mentor," ujar Presiden Snow,"Aku sudah menyiapkan perjalanan khusus bagi kalian untuk berbulan madu ke distrik 4, sangat indah disana, dengan pantai dimana-mana, sangat pas untuk pasangan pengantin baru,"

"Tentu Presiden Snow, kami pasti menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya," ujar Peeta.

"Tidak usah kau sebutkan, anak muda," Presiden Snow menepuk pundak Peeta,"jaga saja gadis cantik ini," dan Presiden Snow menatapku. Aku benar-benar ingin berpaling, tapi ada kekuatan yang membuatku tetap menatap mata Presiden Snow yang seperti ular."Aku akan menunggu untuk melihat miniatur kecil kalian dalam setahun atau dua tahun, iya kan?" itu bukan pertanyaan, itu sebuah ancaman. Tentu saja Presiden Snow akan mengancam kami untuk memiliki seorang anak yang hanya akan diambil dari kami begitu anak itu merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas. Membuat kami merasakan penderitaan, itulah tujuannya. Ini adalah alasan tersebesar kenapa aku benar-benar tidak ingin punya anak. Tapi, sekarang, dalam setahun, atau dua tahun maksimal, aku diharapkan untuk memiliki seorang anak yang tidak bersalah, yang hanya tidak beruntung untuk memiliki ibu sepertiku.

Presiden Snow memeluk Peeta dan kemudian memelukku, ia berbisik ditelingaku, dan aku bisa mencium aroma darah yang anyir itu lagi,"Iya kan?" bisiknya. Aku tidak menjawab, namun hanya mengangguk, cukup agar Presiden Snow tahu. Ia melepaskanku dan berharap agar kami punya kehidupan yang bahagia kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahan berada disini lagi," bisikku kepada Peeta, setiap udara yang kuhirup rasanya membawa aroma Snow, darah bercampur mawar busuk dimana-mana. Entah kenapa tidak ada orang yang menyadari.

"Kita hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi, Katniss. Acara akan segera berakhir. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku ada disini," ujarnya, meremas tanganku untuk menyakinkanku. Aku mengangguk lemah, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin bertahan hingga acara ini selesai.

Dua jam kemudian, kami sudah ada di kereta yang menggiring kami ke distrik 4. Kali ini hanya kami berdua, tidak ada Haymitch, Cinna, Effie, atau tim persiapan kami. Aku merasa lega karena bisa keluar dari Capitol. Namun, juga takut. Aku melihat Peeta dan tiba-tiba saja aku takut hubungan kami akan menjadi apa nanti. Peeta adalah pemuda yang luar biasa baik dan dia mencintaiku, aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya, mendapatkan cintanya. Ia benar-benar tidak beruntung jatuh cinta pada gadis sepertiku.

Tapi, bukankah aku sudah resmi menjadi miliknya sekarang, menjadi istrinya. Namun, aku bisa melihat itu tidak cukup bagi Peeta, hal itu tidak membuatnya bahagia, malahan sesengsara diriku. Aku tahu, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang paling ia inginkan, cintaku. Aku memang sangat egois, aku ingin Peeta terus berada disampingku, itu yang kuinginkan, tahu bahwa ia mencintaiku dan siap mengorbankan segalanya untukku tapi aku tidak bisa memberinya cintaku.

Aku berdiri dari sofa dan membuka jendela kereta, menghirup udara segar dari hidungku. Kemudian aku menyadari Peta berdiri disampingku, melihat ke kejauhan, ke alam liar yang dari kereta ini hanya terlihat warna hijau yang berkelebatan."Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang Snow katakan hari ini, tentang-"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu dalam hal apapun, Katniss," ia menyelaku, kemudian mengenggam tanganku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan. Tapi, Snow sungguh-sungguh hari ini. Itu bukan sekedar candaan, itu ancaman. Ia tahu ia bisa menyakiti Prim atau adik-adik Gale setiap pemungutan, Peeta. Ia bisa sengaja meledakkan tambang dan membuat Gale tewas, serta banyak orang lain mati. Dia ingin kita punya anak, karena setelah beberapa tahun, para pemberontak yang sebelumnya ada di distrik-distrik akan mulai mempertanyakan kita lagi. Seorang anak akan membuat segala jelas, bahwa kita benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain. Kita hanya punya waktu dua tahun. Tapi, setelah anak ini berumur 12-"

"Jauh sebelum ia berumur 12, kita akan mempersiapkannya untuk apa yang akan ia alami. Dia akan siap, dan akan kembali kepada kita dengan selamat,"

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti para Karier,"

"Jika itu yang perlu dilakukan,"Peeta menghela nafas,"Aku selalu ingin punya anak, terutama bersamamu. Namun, aku tak pernah membayangkannya menjadi seperti ini,"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin. Karena aku tahu, ia hanya akan diambil oleh Capitol," ujarku jujur.

Selanjutnya, kami tidak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun hingga kami tiba di distrik 4 malam harinya. Ketika, kami turun, massa sudah berkumpul di stasiun kereta. Kamera ada dimana-mana dan kilasan lampu foto membuatku berkedip-kedip. Aku tahu, distrik 4 punya stasiun televisi sendiri, sama seperti di distik 1 dan 3. Distrik-distrik yang lebih kaya, cenderung melakukan hal itu. Kami melambai dan tersenyum sembari berjalan ke arah mobil yang telah disediakan untuk kami diluar stasiun.

Kami diantar menuju sebuah hotel mewah dipinggir pantai. Sesampainya, aku dikamar aku langsung merebahkan diriku di ranjang raksasa yang begitu empuk, hingga aku menghela nafas karena ranjang itu terasa sangat nyaman ditubuhku. Peeta tertawa di ambang pintu."Apa?" tanyaku. Ia malah tertawa semakin keras, jadi aku melemparinya bantal terdekat yang aku bisa raih."Hentikan, Peeta"

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Peeta berjalan mendekati ranjang sambil membawa bantal yang aku lempar, dan meletakkannya ditempat semula."Aku akan mandi dulu," ujarnya.

"Aku memilih tidak. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur di ranjang ini,"

Peeta tertawa,"Baiklah, Putri Tidur,"

Aku tidak membalas gurauannya, karena seperti dugaanku, ranjang ini membuat tidur dalam satu kedipan mata. Tapi, jelas tidak bisa membuatku tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Karena, kemudian aku terbangun sambil berteriak ngeri, dalam mimpiku aku bisa melihat presiden snow tengah membunuh putraku.

Peeta langsung memeluk dan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja,"Kau mau menceritakannya?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku bersandar di dadanya, membenamkan wajahku di lehernya yang hangat. Memeluknya begitu erat, aku takut aku akan kehilangannya.

"Tidak, kumohon,"

Peeta tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya memelukku hingga aku jatuh tertidur lagi. Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dengan kepalaku masih bersandar di dada Peeta. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang teratur dan detak jantungnya yang menenangkanku serta merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Hal-hal ini membuatku merasa aman dan damai, hal yang aneh sejujurnya, mengingat keadaan yang tengah kami alami. Aku memaksa diriku turun dari ranjang sepelan mungkin, dan karena aku telah berburu selama bertahun-tahun, aku bisa melakukannya nyaris tanpa suara.

Aku langsung mandi dengan air hangat. Air terasa sangat nyaman ketika menyentuh tubuhku. Peeta sudah bangun ketika aku keluar. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan mencium pipiku,"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," dan itu memang jujur. Aku sedang tidak dalam mode sengsaraku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mandi sekarang kemudian kita turun untuk sarapan, oke?"

Aku mengangguk, ia mencium keningku sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sementara Peeta di kamar mandi, telepon di kamar kami berdering. Aku ragu-ragu sesaat, berpikir siapa yang akan menelepon kami, tapi setelah ku angkat ternyata hanya pelayan hotel. Lelaki itu bertanya, apa kami ingin sarapan di kamar. Aku menolak dan bilang kami akan segera turun ke restauran.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Peeta keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya berbalut handuk dari pinggang ke lutut. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan tubuhnya, aku mengingat Peeta ketika ada di Hunger Games tahun lalu, tubuhnya yang kurus dan pucat. Sekarang, Peeta jelas berubah. Dadanya bidang dengan otot-otot yang begitu kentara, Peeta bukan tipe pria berotot dengan perut six pack, tapi ia jelas memliki tubuh yang bagus. Segala pikiran ini membuat pipiku memerah.

"Apakah sulit berganti pakaian di kamar mandi?" tanyaku.

"Aku lupa membawa pakaianku," jawabnya, berjalan ke arah koper-koper kami,"Memangnya kenapa, kita kan sudah menikah," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata ke arahku.

Aku memutar bola mataku,"Cepatlah ganti pakaian di _kamar mandi_," aku menekankan,"aku sudah lapar,"

"Baiklah. Baiklah..." Peeta tertawa kecil ketika berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Setelah sarapan dengan berbagai macam makanan laut yang begitu lezat. Kami berjalan-jalan di pantai, dan memang Presiden Snow tidak berbohong. Sangat indah di sini. Aku bisa duduk seharian sambil memandangi lautan yang kelihatan tak berbatas dan langit biru yang cerah. Airnya begitu jernih, hingga aku hanya ingin menenggelamkan diriku didalamnya.

Pelayan di restauran tadi menjelaskan, di distrik 4, lautan dibedakan menjadi dua, untuk turis dan untuk para nelayan, atau pekerjaan apapun yang membutuhkan lautan. Banyak turis dari Capitol yang datang ke distrik 4 setiap tahunnya. Tapi, saat ini tidak ada karena Presiden Snow meminta mengosongkan pantai dan hotel hanya untuk kami. Aku benar-benar tak percaya, wow, benarkah Presiden Snow meminta hal itu khusus untuk kami? Tapi, kemudian aku berpikir, berapa kerugian yang harus ditanggung Hotel selama seminggu karena tamu yang datang hanya kami berdua.

Aku dan Peeta menghabiskan hari di pantai, aku berenang, dan Peeta belajar berenang, karena ternyata ia tidak bisa berenang. Aku diajari oleh ayahku ketika aku masih sangat kecil di danau di dalam Hutan. Sebagian besar penduduk distik 12 lain, tidak bisa berenang karena mereka tidak pernah menjumpai air sebanyak itu untuk berenang. Tapi, Peeta cepat belajar, dalam beberapa jam, ia sudah bisa berenang diperairan yang dangkal.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi dari sini, tapi kemudian langit menggelap dan udara menjadi dingin mengigit. Peeta mengajakku kembali ke hotel. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku enggan kembali ke hotel, karena aku enggan berduaan disebuah _kamar _hanya bersama Peeta.

Aku mandi duluan, kemudian Peeta, dan kami turun ke restauran untuk makan malam. Tampaknya para pelayan hotel sudah menyiapkan sebuah makan malam yang romantis bagi kami, tapi bagiku rasanya malah jadi canggung. Aku benar-benar berusaha membuat waktu berjalan lebih cepat dengan makan pelan-pelan, berbeda sekali dengan gaya makanku sehari-hari. Namun, ketika makananku sudah habis dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk tinggal, aku menilik jam di tembok restauran dan ternyata masih belum begitu larut.

Aku berusaha menghindari tatapan Peeta ketika kami berjalan kembali ke kamar. Dan seketika pintu tertutup di belakang kami, Peeta memegang bahuku, memutarku menghadapnya, kemudian menarik daguku supaya mataku memandang matanya. Ada sinar permohonan disana.

"Dengar Katniss," ia melepaskan bahuku,"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu melakukan apapun. Aku sudah bilang itu di kereta. Jika, kau belum siap, aku tidak memaksa-"

"Tapi, Snow-"

"Kau bilang sendiri, kita punya dua tahun. Kita tidak harus, langsung tidur bersama sekarang, iya kan? Aku tidak suka kau bersikap begitu kaku denganku seperti tadi. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu,"

"Oh, Peeta," aku benar-benar terharu melihat kesungguh-sungguhan dalam matanya, aku memeluknya begitu erat. Peeta itu seorang remaja lelaki, pasti butuh banyak kontrol diri untuk melakukan semua ini. Tapi, ia melakukannya karena ia adalah seorang lelaki yang baik dan karena ia mencintaiku. Oh, Peeta, rasanya aku benar-benar tak pantas mendapatkanmu. "Tapi, mungkin saja masih ada kamera pengawas..." ujarku lirih.

"Didalam kamar pengantin baru?" tanya Peeta, ia menguburkan wajahnya di leherku, nafasnya yang hangat menggilitikku,"Aku benar-benar meragukannya. Tapi, jika kau menginginkannya. Aku bisa mengeceknya besok, bertanya pada salah satu pelayan hotel yang tadi melayani kita, ia tampaknya baik. Dan jika memang ada, well, kita punya alasan untuk melaporkan hotel ini ke pihak berwajib, bukan?"

Aku tertawa,"Benar sekali,"

Malam itu, Peeta memelukku ketika aku tertidur. Dan, aku tidak bermimpi buruk apapun. Keberadaan Peeta membuatku merasa aman. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Peeta.

* * *

Please...please...

Review...


End file.
